


meet me in the hallway

by astrodrag



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Neighbors to Friends to Lovers, but hey. it exists again, yes this is a complete rewrite of my old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrodrag/pseuds/astrodrag
Summary: Vanessa could still clearly remember the first time they met. But looking back, getting Kameron to help her move those boxes into her apartment seemed like fate, some sort of indicator that they were destined to be together.Though technically they weren’t together. At least not yet, Vanessa told herself. She was determined to change that soon.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	meet me in the hallway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weStan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weStan/gifts).



> hey y'all! this is a rewrite of one of my old branjie multichaps I deleted, but I resurrected it for a kamjie oneshot in honor of Taty's birthday. Happy birthday Taty, I know how much you loved this fic, so I hope you enjoy the rewrite <3  
> 

Vanessa could still clearly remember the first time they met. Her apartment had been a mess, boxes scattered across the floor and spilling out into the hallway, creating a maze of cardboard and too many personal belongings to count. Her whole life felt like it had been packed up inside of those boxes, which had been bizarre to think about at the time. But looking back, getting Kameron to help her move those boxes into her apartment seemed like fate, some sort of indicator that they were destined to be together.

Though technically they weren’t together. At least not  _ yet _ , Vanessa told herself. She was determined to change that soon.

Over the months since she had moved into her apartment, she and Kameron had gotten to know each other far beyond what could be considered normal for two people who lived across the hall from one another. They were friends, having spent many a weekend alternating whose turn it was to host movie night or dragging one another out of their apartment to join a night out with friends. They liked spending time together, and Vanessa was the last person who would complain about being friends with a hot redhead in her building.

It felt like the start of some cheesy romance movie, the kind she would watch a hundred times over as she memorized every line of dialogue. She had spent years hoping, wishing, yearning for the chance at the kind of cliche love story she spent hours watching on her tv. She didn’t care if it was a  _ Notebook  _ or a  _ 50 First Dates _ kind of love, she just wanted some magical love story that only seemed possible on the silver screen.

Based on her observations, she had a hunch Kameron wanted a similar kind of love story. All their nights spent watching rom-coms and quoting them to one another had confirmed as much for Vanessa. 

She was going to get her girl one way or another, she just needed to figure out what grand romantic gesture would win the redhead over.

In hindsight, coming up with a grand romantic gesture to woo Kameron was easier said than done. Each time she thought she had an idea, it was shot down by her friends, Silky and A’keria vetoing damn near every idea because it either wasn’t safe or wasn’t romantic enough. She couldn’t find the right approach, and it was driving her insane.

So she gave up on her attempts at a grand romantic gesture, figuring it just wasn’t meant to be. If she couldn’t find a way to dramatically win over Kameron’s heart, then maybe Kameron just wasn’t the one for her. But that wasn’t going to stop her from being friends with the redhead, because Vanessa enjoyed Kameron’s company far too much to not at least stay friends with her.

* * *

It had been a few months since Vanessa had given up on the idea of having some kind of silver screen love story with Kameron, but her feelings for the redhead refused to die out. Even as they continued to hang out, she still felt the familiar flutter in her chest and the sensation of her stomach doing flips whenever they’d hug, brush hands, dance together, anything. Even the littlest touches from Kameron felt electric to Vanessa, and she swore she had to be going insane if she was the only one who felt the electricity between them. In a world of black and white bullshit everywhere, Kameron was the one who lit up her life in brilliant technicolor. And that was no small feat.

Even at her birthday party, she couldn’t help the way her heart had skipped a beat as Kameron handed her a gift - a bottle of tequila she promised they’d drink together during their next movie night. The next weekend, Kameron showed up at Vanessa’s front door with snacks and chasers, ready for their night in.

They had agreed in advance that they would rewatch  _ The Notebook _ , but they never actually got to it. Instead, within moments of Kameron stepping through Vanessa’s door they started doing shots together in her bright yellow kitchen. The redhead had started venting about her job, Vanessa listening intently - a rare occurrence for her, but she was doing her best for Kameron since she rarely saw the other woman this frustrated.

Time flew as they stood together in the kitchen, Kameron venting her frustrations in between taking shots and drinking glasses of water with Vanessa, the shorter woman keeping up with ease. But soon enough even Vanessa could feel the alcohol making heat radiate throughout her body, her head feeling slightly heavier as she leaned against her kitchen counter. 

Kameron was still rambling on about work, about how her boss was an ass and everyone treated her like shit. She wanted to help, wanted to cheer Kameron up somehow, but didn’t know how.

It took a few minutes, but soon an idea hit her, and Vanessa couldn’t help but grin, earning her a confused look from Kameron. Instead of replying, she put one finger up, silently telling Kameron to  _ wait a damn minute _ as she pulled her phone out of the pocket of the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing. She kept her finger held up as she unlocked her phone and scrolled through the music app, trying to find a specific song that Kameron had shown her weeks ago. The soft instrumental opening of the song began to reverberate through the air, and Vanessa could see Kameron’s facial expression visibly soften, though there was still a hint of confusion twinkling in her eyes.

“Dance with me,” Vanessa said, though her words were much more of a demand than a request. She knew if she had asked, Kam would try to back out, would make some excuse about not being a dancer, but the redhead needed this. She needed to let go, needed to drunkenly dance in the kitchen with someone else to take her mind off of things. Good thing Vanessa was there to be her dance partner.

Before Kameron had a chance to object, Vanessa had set her phone down on the counter and was grabbing the redhead’s hands, guiding one to her hip as she interlocked her fingers with the other. She flashed the taller woman a bright smile, watching the uncertainty swirling in her eyes like storm clouds rolling in.  _ That won’t last long _ , she thought to herself, determined to show the redhead a good time.

The thought crept into her mind that maybe  _ this  _ could be her grand romantic gesture that she had been searching for, but she pushed the idea out of her mind as quickly as it appeared. They were friends, Vanessa was helping her friend unwind and have some fun.

But if Kameron took it as something more than friendly, she wouldn’t be mad about it.

They began swaying in time with the music, Vanessa’s free hand resting on Kameron’s shoulder as she guided the taller girl. Together they swayed around Vanessa’s kitchen, stumbling drunkenly and giggling as they leaned into each others’ arms, taking turns relying on one another to stay upright. Neither thought they were too drunk to stand until they started dancing, the fact only becoming more apparent when Kameron daringly tried to spin Vanessa around and into her arms, only for the shorter woman to trip and pull them both down to the floor on accident. They erupted into a fit of giggles, backs leaning against the wooden cabinets as they both leaned sideways so their shoulders were touching. 

The laughter continued even after the song ended, and soon their uncontrollable giggles were the only sound to be heard in Vanessa’s quiet little apartment. Even then, the sound died out slowly, until both women were left sitting on the floor in silence, shoulders still connected in a way that made Vanessa wonder if Kameron was just as hesitant to break their physical contact as she was. 

Looking over at the redhead, Vanessa’s heart damn near stopped, brown eyes intently staring into her own. Suddenly her palms felt clammy, and she couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or the alcohol. Before she had a chance to say anything, to pull away or get up from the floor, Kameron was leaning forwards. 

And then their lips met.

If this had been a movie, Vanessa swore there would have been neon fireworks shooting up into the sky above them, flashes of colors illuminating the air as they kissed. And though it didn’t have the dramatic scenery the movies often included, Vanessa still felt like the kiss was every bit as magical as the ones she had seen on the silver screen. It was soft, delicate, nervous almost, and when Kameron began to pull away after a second, Vanessa instinctively grabbed the back of her neck to pull her back in. She wasn’t letting this moment end so soon, she had waited too damn long to let it be over already.

So she pulled Kameron back in, and the kiss instantly heated up. Arms looped around each other, hands grabbing hips as both women poured their souls into the kiss, trying to convey every word and emotion that had ever gone unspoken between the two of them. Vanessa could tell just from that kiss that she wasn’t the only one who had been hoping for a movie romance to develop between them.

When they finally pulled away from one another, Vanessa let her forehead come to rest against Kameron’s, the two women both smiling at each other in a love-drunk, hazy kind of way. The giddy excitement bubbled up inside of Vanessa, causing her to let out a small giggle, which earned her a raised eyebrow from Kam as she drew back slightly.

“What are you laughing about?” The redhead asked, the slight hint of fear evident in her voice only to Vanessa, who just carefully grabbed both of her hands.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a damn long time,” Vanessa admitted, elation washing over her as Kameron’s fear seemed to visibly dissipate, instead replaced by disbelief and joy.

“Really?” She asked, to which Vanessa nodded her head in response. “Well if that’s the case, maybe we should do it again some time.” Her smile was bright, cheesy, almost cocky even. Vanessa felt her heart swell at the sight, and she let out another laugh.

“I’d like that,” she murmured, before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
